The Process of Getting Caught
by sleepinnude
Summary: "Honestly, it's practically criminal when a cleared throat interrupts them." Of the Routine series. Arthur/Eames fluff.


**Title: **The Process of Getting Caught  
**Inspiration: **Voyeurism? XD I think Arthur and Eames shouted about wanting a more concrete recognition of their relationship so... yeah?  
**Disclaimer: **See all the other Routines for a clever disclaimer  
**Note: **Tom Hardy is going to be in the next Batman. I WANT TO BE ON THE CHRIS NOLAN PAYROLL.  
(also, this one was very barely proof-read =/ apologies for any errors!)

* * *

This is all his fault. This is all his fault and certainly not Eames'. Which is odd; usually things are Eames' fault. But this... Well, none of this would have happened if Arthur didn't reach up to tug at his tie and loosen the knot, exposing the hollow of his collarbone...

Things start out normal that day. He arrives before Eames, with Cobb in between them and Ariadne trailing last. The Point Man works straight through, more or less ignoring everyone else. They're coming down to Game Day for this job; he's on track and doesn't plan on falling off. So he works diligently while Cobb and Eames work with Ariadne, both offering insight on the dreamscape she builds. The job isn't terribly complex (more or less routine), but this Team is efficient and they put their all into every job.

Half-past ten, the bitching starts. It's Ariadne first, who unwinds her ever-present scarf and asks, "Does it really have to be _so_ damn hot?" Eames is tempted to point out that its the middle of August in Louisiana so yes, it does have to be so damn hot but thinks better of it. After all, he's been thinking more or less the same exact thought only with far more expletives. It's only ten-thirty in the morning, for Christ's sake.

That's the only comment made, though. They toil through the day, each steadily removing layers. Except Arthur, who works steadily and without complaint. He does, however, make one adjustment. Just before noon, he reaches up and loosens his tie. It's just a quick jerk and his attention never wavers from his work. But Eames sees it all the same and is transfixed by it for a moment. Ariadne is more than testy at that point though and calls his attention back to the maze with some snarky comment.

A minute later, Eames looks over and he's undone the first button of his collar. There's the hollow of his collarbone bared. And with the heat giving him the attention span of a four-year-old, Eames can't help his eyes glazing over and images of better ways for him to be spending his time flickering through his mind. When another few minutes pass and he has his cuffs unbuttoned and is rolling the sleeves up, Eames is done for and he knows it. Arthur's forearms, for no particular reason, do terribly odd things to Eames' ability to think straight. Luckily enough, at noon Cobb decides they can break for lunch and he and Ariadne rush out seeking greener (read: air-conditioned) pastures for the time being.

Eames ambles off toward Arthur's desk where the Point Man is still obliviously hard at work. "Break time, love," Eames says, rapping his knuckles against the tabletop. He looks up with a start before a smile rises to the surface. "It's hot," Eames states, a bit petulantly.

"Your powers of deduction, Mr. Eames, are astounding." He's grinning that playful, dangerous grin up at Eames.

"It's hot and you're over here stripping and yet I'm meant to pay attention to Ariadne babbling on about Penrose something and MC Hammer."

Arthur rolls his eyes because he knows that Eames knows perfect well that it's Penrose _stairs _and MC _Escher_. "Stripping? How'm I stripping?"

Eames furrows his brow like a child that's been patient far longer than should be expected. "You're revealing that delicious throat of yours, Arthur. And really, the forearms. You're not fair."

Arthur has to laugh at that and does and shakes his head. "Your preoccupation with my forearms is troubling, Mr. Eames."

"I'm okay with that," Eames says, quite finished with conversation. He rounds the desk and sits atop it just in front of Arthur. And before either of them really moves they're kissing. His hands are bunched at Eames' sides and Eames' hands are sliding behind his collar and over his bare back. It's hot, oppressively hot, but they both shiver and shudder from each others touch. Minds already fuzzy from heat and humidity, things get heady and giddy quickly and then Arthur is standing and for some reason they're kissing in earnest. Fingers and arms tighten, eyes close and, heat be damned, bodies press against each other.

Things move slow in the humidity.

Honestly, it's practically criminal when a cleared throat interrupts them. Startled but made lazy by heat and hormones, the two break apart, lips making an odd _swack_ that should be comical. Arthur cants his eyebrows up and looks over Eames' shoulder. Slowly, fingers are sifted out of hair and the bodies become two separate again.

Cobb and Ariadne still stand, more or less frozen to the spot. Cobb knows but has never encountered it quite so...aggressively. And Ariadne... Well, Ariadne maybe understood but never knew. "Uhm," the Architect slips out, blinking wide eyes.

Eames laughs and shrugs and rises from his seat. "You're both back soon."

"We realized you weren't with us," Cobb says, a bright blush at his cheeks that he's steadily trying to ignore. "Thought we'd come back to ask if you wanted to come along."

Arthur is blushing too, and shuffling papers, and looking at his desk and nothing else. But there's a smile, Eames can see it. And he may not want anyone to see it but Eames does and it breeds a smile of equally stunning caliber on the Forger's face. "What do you say, love?"

He shoots Eames something that would be a glare if only he didn't have a smile lingering on his lips. "Sure. Lunch. The café two blocks down?" Eames and Cobb give a general sound of agreement and join Arthur in heading toward the door.

Ariadne is halted near the door. When she realizes the men are moving on, she throws her arms in the air. "We're seriously just going to act like that's not anything big?" She can hear the others laughing as the door closes behind them and resigns herself to trudging after them.

* * *

**AN:** Let me know what you think, please! ^^  
-ProbDef


End file.
